


Hyunwoo's Secret

by rosetintmyworld, steadyasthestars



Series: Secrets Best Kept [4]
Category: GOT7, K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadyasthestars/pseuds/steadyasthestars
Summary: Coda to chapter 12. Hyunwoo's phone call





	Hyunwoo's Secret

I bit my lip as I looked down at my phone. I had to know. I had to know if any of this-

I called Jinyong and listened as the phone rang.

“Who was it, Jinyoung?” I asked as soon as he answered.  There was a pause on the other side.

“What?” He asked, his voice coming out a little fuzzy. I walked closer to window to get better reception.

“Who did he hurt?” I asked and I could hear his throat click.

I was afraid of his answer.

“I don’t know those trainee kids.” He whispered and I rolled my eyes. He knew what I meant.

“No, in the group, who did he hurt?” I asked bluntly.

There was a pause on the other side of the phone and I chewed on my lip nervously. 

“Me and Bam,” He answered weakly and I exhaled heavily and ran my hands through my hair.

Fuck.

“I shouldn’t- I shouldn’t have left you like that, without-” I stammered out, looking for the right words. It seemed that I could never find the right words, that I was always fumbling over my speech and thoughts.I didn’t know what I wanted to say. I shouldn’t have left without telling someone, I shouldn’t have left without you, I shouldn’t have left. I ran a hand through my hair. I thought about Bambam, and though I knew he grew, I thought about the little kid that clung to me, the one who only came up to my waist, even with lifts. The little kid who tried to hand from my arms like jungle gyms. I could hear Jinyoung take a deep breath. 

“What are you talking about hyung?” He asked. I shook my head to clear it. I swallowed hard, deciding it would be easier to get it off of my chest. I hadn’t told anyone about it, ever. I wasn’t ashamed; I knew that it wasn’t my fault, but I didn’t think it was something that I needed to bring up. It happened so an entirely different person it seemed.

“He uh- he was being weird, that was why I decided to stop showing up, why I started shopping around. He was making me take off my shirt, and he wanted me to jerk off in front of him. I left after that. I should have- I should have told someone, but I figured it was just me, you know,” My voice was quiet, as it tended to get sometimes. I could feel heat in my cheeks. I tried not to remember it, of how he looked standing in front of me with a cold gaze. How he rubbed his hands over his arms as I stuck my hand into my pants. How he whispered how much the girls would like it, even if I didn’t like them, we were selling a masculine fantasy. I rubbed my hands through my hair again and cleared my throat.

‘Now you and Bam, and everyone in South Korea knows about Wonpil, this shit, this shit is going to get messy.” I breathed out. 

“I know, I know, we tried to get him to confess, we tried to stop it, we tried to call around and see if anyone would step up and say something. No one would.” He said, and it sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. The thought made me smile a little. Jinyoung was still as sensitive as ever. He liked to put on this tough front, but he would bawl his eyes out whenever him and Jaebum got into an argument in the early days, and I would be there arms open. Always.

“You should have called me.” I whispered

“I didn’t- I didn’t think that you would- that something like that would have happened to you- I thought it was because I was- well you know.”

I was quiet for a moment. This felt like too much suddenly. Telling him wouldn’t mean that I was confession, that was so long ago, something I could barely remember. Those nights when I watched as Jinyoung clung to JB and wondered how did he get so lucky, were far behind me. Still it felt too tender, like a fresh bruise. I shook my head. He deserved to know.

“I thought so too, when I left I thought that was the reason too,” I answered, cuddling the phone close to my ear with both hands. Though this wasn’t a confession, it still felt significant, powerful.

“Hyunwoo hyung!” I heard and I turned toward the sound of my name being called. Minhyuk stood at door of the room. I turned back toward the window.

“I’ve got to go, I’ll talk to you later.” I whispered.

“See you hyung,” He whispered. I hung up the phone and looked at it for a minute before turning back to Minhyuk. He looked at me for a moment before he turned his back and locked the door. He turned back around and sat on my bunk. 

“Who was that?” He asked as he ran his hand over the blanket. 

“Jinyoungie.” I replied and he nodded. 

“Oh. Are they okay?” He asked and I shrugged. 

“I can’t believe all of that stuff about JYP. That’s so insane. You were with JYP first, right? Do you know anybody affected?” He asked and I looked out of the window. 

“All of those trainees are too young. I didn’t know any of them. But we should speak to the maknae, make sure they are doing okay during all of this.” I bit out. 

“Yeah, it is kinda scary to think about. Hey! Does Got7 sunbaes know anybody? I mean they got out right before all of this blew up.”

“This isn’t something to gossip about, Minhyuk.” I said sternly and turned on Minhyuk. He looked at me for a moment and I turned quickly, sometimes I forgot how observant Minhyuk could actually be.

“Hyunwoo, hyung. Are you okay?” He asked and I nodded. He stood from the bed, but didn’t come any closer. 

“Hyung, why did Got7 leave JYP?” He asked and I shook my head. 

“How am I supposed to know?” I answered. I could feel my heart in my throat. 

He couldn't have figured out my biggest secret so quickly.

“Hyung, why did you leave JYP?” He asked more quietly. I could say it. I said it to Jinyoung, but I couldn’t say it again. Maybe because I knew that Jinyoung would understand, he went through it too, but Minhyuk and the rest of the members wouldn’t get it, and I was their leader. I was supposed to be strong, and I knew that I wasn’t always the strongest leader, I was no Jaebum, but I couldn’t have them think that I- I don’t know, that I was weak.

“Hyung what did he do to you?” Minhyuk whispered and I could feel my eyes welling up. I bit my lip, not wanting to cry. It felt like I had been punched in the chest. I doubled over and Minhyuk wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me to my bed and wrapped his arms around me. I sat with my head on my knees and Minhyuk against my back. 

“Hyung, it’s okay. Shh.” Minhyuk tried to comfort me. 

“No, it’s not okay. I knew what he was like, what he could do. I could have stopped him, but I didn’t! So many people got hurt and I didn’t stop it! Bambam and Jiny- I-” I couldn’t stop the tears and Minhyuk just held on. 

“I’m so so sorry. You were just a kid. They all were. This isn’t your fault. It’s all his.” He whispered and I just bit my lip and thought of little Bambam, jumping to match my height, of Jinyoung reading in the near dark as not to wake us, of Hyunwoo, flexing in the mirror, dreaming of making it big. I couldn’t stop thinking.


End file.
